Under certain circumstances a computer application may be in the middle of downloading to a computer a large set of data files of a computer application when critical updates to portions of some of the files become available for download. If an independent process downloads the updates concurrently with the download of the data files, and both are stored to the same data storage devices, there is a risk that an update will be overwritten with pre-update data.